Keyboard overlays to ease operation of keyboards are well known in the art. Keyboard overlays have been used to ease operation of portable laptop type computers. Additionally, keyboard overlays have been used to simplify the interface with a computer so younger less sophisticated users may interact with the computer. Various keyboard overlays are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,768, 5,514,855, 5,667,319, 5,894,406 and 5,992,817, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates generally to keyboard overlays, and more particularly to a keyboard overlay that may be adjusted to match a particular keyboard, and then removed and replaced at will. The overlay is self-supporting so that potential damage to the keyboard is limited. The overlay also requires no straps or other retaining devices so that removal and replacement of the overlay is simple. It is particularly intended for use by young children.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.